1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a socket having first and second jaw members that enables a user to quickly adjust both metric and inch hex head fasteners of various sizes by rotating a portion of the socket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,819,607 and 6,073,522, there is disclosed a socket which is manually adjustable to enable the socket to grip nuts or bolts with hexagonal heads of different sizes. Two opposing jaw members are provided which are adjustably spaced apart to grip a hexagonal bolt head of a selected size. Although the socket allows a user to make the necessary adjustments, it includes numerous components that add to the cost of manufacturing the socket.